Detention Isn’t Always a Bad Thing
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: When does Hermione enjoy detention? When George is involved of course! A fluffy one-shot for the Twin Exchange July challenge.


_Detention Isn't Always a Bad Thing by WeasleyForMe_

_When does Hermione enjoy detention? When George is involved of course! _

_This was written for the Twin Exchange Monthly Challenge! I used the prompt 'pie' and the quote 'Mrs. Brown, went to town, with her knickers hanging down'! Thanks to Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for beta reading and Mistymist for the title!!  
_

* * *

Hermione sat jovially in her Transfiguration lecture, happily learning and practicing several advanced spells. They had begun lessons involving food transfiguration, which were some of the most challenging in the fifth year curriculum. After repeating a complicated wand motion several times, Hermione tested it out. She was thrilled that Professor McGonagall walked past her just in time to see her transfigure a blueberry pie into a dust bin.

"Very tidy wand work, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Professor." She continued her work by transfiguring the dust bin perfectly into a fluffy white pastry. Several students turned to watch her work; Hermione was completely in her element.

"Granger, must you always be the teacher's pet?" Draco whispered from several sets to Hermione's left. She turned to glare at him before turning back to her work. "Oh, that's right, I forgot you aren't good at anything besides school work. We already know you can't make any worthwhile friends, and I'll bet you can't come up with a decent comeback, either." Draco smirked at Ron and Harry before exchanging some laughter with his Slytherin friends.

Hermione had had enough of Draco Malfoy and his overused mouth. She peered around the room and located Professor McGonagall helping a student in the back corner. She quickly transfigured the fluffy pastry back into a gooey, blueberry pie before launching it across three aisles. She held her breath as she watched it soar through the air before making perfect contact with the side of Draco's face.

"What the hell?!" Draco shouted as berries and crust slowly slid down his face, plopping onto his books and parchment. Hermione tried her best to keep her laughter to a minimum, but she was spurred on by the looks of utter shock on her friends' faces. She fell into loud gales of laughter, clutching at her sides as she watched Draco wipe blue chunks out of his platinum hair.

Ron smiled brilliantly. "Hermione, that was amazing," he muttered, looking at her with newfound appreciation.

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione managed to say before she was cut off.

"Miss Granger!" bellowed Professor McGonagall's stern voice from the back of the classroom. "Meet me in the hallway. Now."

Hermione took a deep breath and tried not to look at the pleased smirk on Draco's face as she walked toward the door. She didn't feel too badly though; whatever her punishment was, it was worth it.

When her teacher appeared next to her and closed the door, Hermione started to apologize. "I'm so sorry for interrupting class, Professor. I don't know what got into me."

With her lips pursed into a tight line, McGonagall shook her head. "Honestly, playing pranks during my lesson. One would think that the Weasley twins were wearing off on you, Miss Granger. You'll serve a detention with me tonight, promptly after dinner ends." The bell rang signaling the end of class, and soon the rest of the students poured out into the hall as their instructor returned to the classroom.

During lunch, Hermione was the talk of the Great Hall; the students either praised her for her effort or shot her nasty looks. She tried to hide from the attention, but that was difficult when Draco's hair was still tinted a light shade of blue. Suddenly two people shoved Ginny and Harry away and sat on either side of her.

"Is it true?" Fred asked abruptly.

She turned to her left to answer him, but didn't get to speak because George asked, "Did you really hit Malfoy with a pie?" She quickly turned to her right to answer him and noticed a look of adoration in his eyes.

"Yes," she muttered, failing to keep a straight face.

"It's official," Fred declared.

"You're amazing," George finished. "Did you get detention?" he questioned with interest.

Hermione laughed. "Of course, it was during McGonagall's class. I'll be in her classroom for hours and hours after dinner. But you know what? It was definitely worth it."

Fred and George smiled as they stood to spread the word about Hermione's new pie tossing skill. George winked as he walked away, triggering a flutter in her stomach.

* * *

Hermione quickly grew tired of being the center of attention, and when everyone returned to the Great Hall for dinner, she crammed herself between Neville and Ron, hoping to avoid the others. She quickly looked down the table to see if George was there but to no avail. Draco glared daggers at her from the Slytherin table, but she just shrugged innocently at him. When she had eaten her fill of beef casserole, she stood to make her way back to the Transfiguration classroom; several Gryffindor's congratulated her as she went.

When she reached the doorway, her teacher was waiting for her with an exceptionally stern look. "Miss Granger, you will be cleaning my entire classroom, including the mess from the pie which I have left on the floor and desks. I do hope you learn a valuable lesson during this detention. I'll be back later to see if you have finished the task." She sniffed and turned to leave, before adding, "Don't clean the chalkboards; those are for Mr Weasley."

Hermione's brow scrunched up as her professor stalked away. Upon entering the classroom, Hermione found George writing lines on one of the chalkboards. "I didn't know you would be here," she said, obviously surprised to see him.

George turned to face her and chuckled. "When am I not in detention?"

Hermione smiled back at him. "You missed dinner."

George cocked an eyebrow. "You noticed?" Hermione could feel her heart begin to pound as George studied her face; he grinned smugly at her.

She managed to say, "Yes, well, it's easy to pick the pranksters out of a crowd."

George studied her before bursting into laughter. "I guess that means it's easy to pick you out as well, Madam Prankster." Hermione scowled as she picked up a sponge and bucket and began to clean up the pie. George continued to write his lines.

They were both silent for awhile before George responded to her previous comment. "I missed dinner because McGonagall was so royally pissed off that she asked me to show up early and write longer."

Hermione giggled from her spot on the floor where the pie used to be. She looked up into George's smiling green eyes. "What on earth did you do to make her that angry?"

George gestured to the lines he had been writing. "She's making me write 'I will not yell inappropriate things during class' until she decides I've learnt a lesson."

Hermione stood and made her way over to the board; George had written the line at least fifty times. "What did you say exactly?" she questioned, eyeing him cautiously.

He grinned and leaned a bit closer to her. "I shouted 'Mrs. Brown went to town, with her knickers hanging down' in the middle of my Transfiguration lecture."

Hermione's jaw dropped, and she began to laugh at him. George smiled and turned back to write another line on the board.

"Sweet Merlin, George, what would possess you to yell something like that?"

George smiled at the chalkboard before taking a deep breath and releasing it. He turned toward Hermione once more, running a hand through his shaggy ginger hair as he said, "I wanted to get a detention."

"Why?" she asked, plainly still puzzled.

His grin grew. "I wanted to spend time with you."

Hermione gaped at him. "Why would you want to spend time with me?"

"Because I like you."

Hermione looked at him, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, trying to decipher his words. "You like me?" He nodded immediately, so she continued. "Well, actually, that's pretty convenient, because I like you, too. But you didn't need to get a detention to tell me that," she whispered.

"I know, but I was hoping it would encourage me to do this if we were alone." George leaned down slowly, giving her ample time to move away from him if she chose to. He was pleasantly surprised as Hermione filled the gap immediately and pressed her lips to his. George wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping his chalk to the ground. As he pulled her closer, she tangled her fingers in his soft hair, and George couldn't have been happier if Gryffindor won the House Cup.

Hermione sighed his name gently against his lips, and he deepened the kiss, just as the classroom door opened with a thud. "What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall shouted, taking in the sight before her.

Hermione jumped away from George as he said, "Just serving our detentions, Professor. And dare I say, we've both learnt our lessons… you should probably let us out early."

Hermione tried to hide her grin as she looked at George. He winked, but their instructor looked much less pleased. "You're free to go for the evening, but you'll both be serving fully chaperoned detentions with me for the rest of the month. And one hundred points from Gryffindor. Now go!" she barked.

Hermione and George quickly shuffled out of the classroom and down the hallway. Once they were out of earshot, Hermione's shoulders sagged. "How are we going to explain the lost points to the others?" she asked George sadly.

"We'll just tell them we both threw coconut cream pies at Crabbe and Goyle." She laughed as he took her hand and led her back to Gryffindor Tower where they continued what they had started.

* * *

_Reviews equal love! You love me, right? ;)_


End file.
